Yami no Kouken
by chariot330
Summary: Guardian of Dark. Dia menjadi makhluk yang sepertinya tanpa nyawa. Bayangannya sudah tidak lagi terpantul di cermin. Di benaknya hanya ada dendam dan kebencian. WARNING : GORE and BLOODY


**Disclaimer :** Bleach by Kubo Tite

**Warning :** Bloody, Gore, Character Death

* * *

_Even if there is but one footprint left__  
__This life's journey isn't over yet...and so I go__  
__A life of no regrets_

-Alone en La Vida by L'arc~en~ciel-

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Welcome, Oujisama

Tangan mungil itu terpasung tak bisa bergerak. Terkunci oleh batu tajam yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Menembus daging merahnya, merobek lapisan tipis pucat itu. Darah segar yang sebelumnya mengucur deras, sudah mulai kering dan menyisakan bau anyir yang memekakkan hidung. Tangan itu kini sudah mulai memutih karena sudah kehabisan banyak darah. Sobekan-sobekan kecil di sekitar batu yang menancap itu sudah mulai mengering. Rasa sakit itu juga pasti sudah mulai menghilang.

Mata yang berhiaskan warna _jade _itu sudah mulai menutup. Peluh juga sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Rambut silver dengan sedikit warna putih salju itu sudah teracak-acak. Nafasnya yang kian memburu pun sudah sedikit terkendali.

"_Sudah waktunya,"_

Matanya yang hampir menutup kini kembali terbelalak. Sosoknya yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak hanya bisa gemetar melihat pria-pria berjubah mengelilinginya dengan seringaian besar.

"_Hitsugaya Oujisama."_

Kini mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Mata _jade_ itu menangkap sebuah pisau yang tergenggam di tangan salah satu pria berjubah itu. Bagai adrenalinnya terpacu, jantungnya kemudian berdetak sangat kencang dan nafasnya kembali memburu. Rasa ngeri dan sakit kini kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kalian…mau apa lagi?"

Kali ini ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, meski jawabanya akanlah sama saja.

"_Kami akan membersihkanmu, Oujisama."_

Ya. Jawaban yang sama. Perlakuan yang sama. Mereka bagaikan orang yang dibutakan oleh iblis. Mereka menyiksanya. Menancapkan batu runcing di telapak kaki dan kedua tanganya. Tidak peduli ia menjerit dan memohon, mereka tetap melakukan itu dengan seringaian lebar dan perkataan yang sama.

"_Kami akan membersihkanmu, Oujisama."_

Pria yang membawa pisau itu mulai berjalan mendekati dirinya. Mengacungkan pisau runcing sambil berkata-kata.

Dan ia hanya bisa meringis, menangis. Impuls sarafnya akan bekerja 100 kali lebih cepat melihat hal ini. Ia juga sudah bisa membayangkan siksa apa yang akan diterimanya. Dan rasa sakit itu menjadi nyata saat ia merasakan ujung pisau itu menyentuh kulit perutnya.

Dingin dan perih.

Pisau itu mulai menancapkan ujungnya di kulit dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit menghujam dirinya. Darah segar pun perlahan mulai keluar.

"Akh!"

Suara mungil itu mulai keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Dan suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirasakannya ujung pisau yang menancap itu mulai bergerak menyobek kulit elastinya, membentuk suatu pola. Ujung pisau yang runcing itu membelah dagingnya dan merajam setiap sel-sel sarafnya untuk berteriak, memancing darah untuk mengalir keluar. Jeritan pilunya sudah tidak bisa menekan rasa sakit yang menghujam abdomennya hingga tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Jantungnya juga terpicu untuk berdetak semakin cepat hingga serasa akan meledak.

"_Tidak! Hentikan! Ku mohon!"_

Suara itu membuat dirinya berhenti berteriak dan membuat mata berhiaskan warna jade itu membelalak lebih lebar lagi. Ujung pisau yang sedari tadi 'menari' di atas abdomennya berhenti sejenak. Dirinya dan pria berjubah itu sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gadis yang yang berdiri sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata jade itu bertemu dengan obsidian yang berkaca-kaca. Bibir yang sudah kering dan lelah karena berteriak itu, menyebut suatu nama.

"Hinamori…?"

Mata obsidian itu menangis dan tangan mungil itu menutup mulutnya, menahan isak tangisnya.

"_Hi…tsugaya…kun…"_

Mata jade itu kemudian memandang pria berjubah yang tersenyum sinis sambil berjalan ke arah gadis bernama Hinamori dengan tangan yang menggenggam pisau dengan erat. Perlahan didengarnya, pria itu tertawa kecil seakan bahagia.

"Hinamori, awas!"

Ia berteriak saat melihat para pria berjubah itu mengacungkan pisau ke arah Hinamori. Dan ia tahu, Hinamori sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat seluruh pisau mengarah ke tubuh mungilnya. Mata jade itu benar-benar sudah membelalak lebar penuh kebencian. Bagaimana tidak?

Ada sekitar 10 pisau yang menancap di tubuh Hinamori. Menembus kulitnya yang rawan, merobek gaunnya yang indah. Pisau itu kemudian dicabut dan ditancapkan lagi di tubuh Hinamori. Di lengannya, di kakinya, di bahunya, di lehernya, dan…di jantungnya. Dicabut dan ditusuk secara berulang kali, membuat suara mungil Hinamori meronta-ronta kesakitan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Guratan-guratan dibawah matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Kebencian, dendam atas orang yang terkasih sudah menghilangkan akal sehatnya, menggelapkan mata jadenya.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian! Aku bersumpah! Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk membunuh kalian!"

"_Ku kabulkan permintaanmu."_

Pandangan mata jade itu menggelap.

"_Oujisama, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."_

Mata jade itu menangkap siluet dengan cahaya kebiruan mendekatinya. Ia sudah tidak di tempat itu lagi. Semuanya hitam. Tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya yang masih terpasung tangan kakinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil menggeram.

Wanita berkostum hitam dengan hakama dan rambut oranye panjang bergelombang muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sinis. Mata kebiruan wanita itu menatap mata jadenya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"_Aku akan memberimu kekuatan."_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Kau ingin membunuh mereka 'kan, Oujisama?"_

Mata jade itu kembali membelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"_Aku akan memberikan kekuatanku dengan suatu kontrak."_

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir merahnya dan tertawa. Sedangkan dirinya, masih memandang wanita itu dengan curiga.

"_Aku akan melindungimu dari kematian hingga permintaanmu telah terkabul namun, sebagai gantinya…"_

Mata jade yang sudah diliputi kegelapan itu memancarkan sinar harapan yang besar. Ia kemudian tertawa mendengar hal yang dikatakan wanita itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi. Seluruh pikirannya sudah dikuasai oleh dendam dan kebencian.

"Kabulkan permintaanku. Dan ku penuhi kontrakmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"_Baiklah Oujisama, apa permintaan anda?"_

Ia kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku akan membinasakan 'mereka'. Semua dari 'mereka' harus mati! Dengarkan permintaanku."

"_Wakarimashita."_

"Dan lagi…"

"_Hai?"_

"Aku ingin melihat'nya' kembali tersenyum."

"_Ee. Hitsugaya Oujisama."_

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter : The Bonds

"_Aku akan melindungimu dari kematian hingga permintaanmu telah terkabul namun, sebagai gantinya…kau harus menyerahkan nyawamu padaku pada akhirnya."_

"Terserah. Ambil saja sesukamu setelah semuanya selesai, Hyou"

"_Ee. Hitsugaya Oujisama."_

"Hei, memang bukan urusanku tetapi, kenapa shinigami membutuhkan nyawa dengan cara seperti ini?"

"_Itu…"_

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** *ketawa* Tadaaa…Muncul lagi cerita saya yang bertemakan bloody and gore. Memang, di ch.1 ini kurang ngegigit dan masih nggak jelas jalan ceritanya. Mungkin di ch depan bakal dijelasin. Gara-gara saya tergila-gila dengan Kuroshitsuji, jadi lah cerita seperti ini. Memang cara dapetin kontraknya mirip, tapi dari jalan cerita beda kok. Mohon berikan kritik dan saran. Saya tidak menerima flame tetapi saya sangat mengharapkan kritik yang membangun. Tolong review ya!


End file.
